The Brilliant Ideas of Katniss Everdeen
by aquarpisc
Summary: AU: When it came to Katniss Everdeen, the word no was not in Peeta Mellark's vocabulary.


**Disclaimer:****I do not own the Hunger Games, it belongs to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins.**

Peeta often wondered how he found himself in these situations. Actually, he didn't have to wonder. He already knew. Katniss. It was always Katniss.

The time he was found with spray paint in his hand behind the gym next to a graphitized wall, it was Katniss.

The time they climbed the water tower after she begged him to climb with her, knowing full well he was afraid of heights, and got stuck at the top because he was frozen in terror, was because of Katniss. He would never live that down. The fire department had to be called and the crane was brought out. The whole town was present for that one. He didn't speak to Katniss for two weeks. Mostly because he was grounded from all electrical devices and confined to his bedroom.

The latest situation had been when she convinced him to accompany her to the old mines at the edge of town which resulted in him falling down a shaft with a concussion and broken leg. This one hurt the most; this one meant he was out for the entire wrestling season. It was official; hanging out with Katniss Everdeen had become hazardous to his health. Katniss had apologized profusely and swore they wouldn't do anything dangerous again.

He almost believed her. And yet again, he found himself agreeing to something he knew he was going to regret in the morning. Why did he do this? It was simple. He was in love with her; had been since they were children. When it came to Katniss Everdeen, the word no was not in Peeta Mellark's vocabulary. Because that's what friends do right? His friend. Best friend actually and it was okay if that's all they ever were. As long as they did it together. Which is why he was doing it yet again. Her Uncle Haymitch was out of town and she knew where he kept his liquor. Drinking Haymitch's liquor was the last thing he wanted to do. The cast on his leg had only come off the week prior and getting arrested for underage drinking was not something Peeta planned on doing. Ever.

Katniss assured him it would just be the two of them at Haymitch's house on the outskirts of town where they wouldn't get caught. _Except we could possibly get caught breaking and entering_, Peeta had told her. _No one's going to know we're there Peeta_, she told him in a condescending way. _No one even likes Haymitch, why would they care who was in his house anyway._

So Peeta had agreed and later found himself three sheets to the wind with Katniss not far behind him. _I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow_, Peeta kept telling her. _Shut up and have another drink,_ is all Katniss said before pushing another shot toward him.

Peeta's paranoia reached an all-time high when Katniss suggested they go out and look at the stars. He had shaken his head claiming someone might see them and call the cops. _Who's going to see us Peeta? _She had asked. _We are five miles from the nearest house, stop being so paranoid_. He had reluctantly followed her out into the yard that was in dire need of a mow and when he voiced this opinion, Katniss had pulled him down along her side her in the grass and told him to shut up.

Lying out in the grass and looking at the stars did nothing to ease Peeta's nerves of being caught. Countless times he asked Katniss when Haymitch was returning and countless times Katniss answered him, _not tonight Peeta._ _Shut up already._ When they heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance, he jumped up claiming that was it, they were coming for them.

When Katniss told Peeta for the hundredth time to shut up, he flipped. _No Katniss, I will not shut up. Do you know what happens when we caught? I get in trouble, me, not you. You remember the paint incident. They won't catch you Peeta, I'll be your lookout. You went to pee, you were only gone for a minute but that was exactly the minute the police decided to come. No, don't interrupt me! Do you remember the tower incident? I'll be with you the whole time Peeta, the whole time. You fucking left me! Left me at the very top. And let's not forget the mines. Oh no, who could forget the mines? I can't do it Katniss. I can't let that happen again. But I do let it happen. Do you know why? It's because I can't say no to you. I can never say no to you. I love you Katniss but this is it. This is the last time. I'm going to get arrested and it's your entire fault!_

After he was done and his breathing had calmed down. The reality of what he had said hit him and he turned to apologize to Katniss when the sight of her smile cut him short. Confused, he opened his mouth to utter an apology when she threw her arms around him and kissed him. And when the night ended with Katniss' declaration of love, _I love you too Peeta,_ instead of a stint in the town jail, he couldn't help but think that maybe hanging out with Katniss wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: **Written for Prompts in Panem Day 1 Challenge on tumblr. Special thanks to supersudzissecretlyamellark for helping me finish this. And to all you others who pushed me and encouraged me to finish. **Come visit me on tumblr if you feel like it, my url is aquarpisc!**


End file.
